1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple pod pillow system, and more particularly to a multiple pod pillow system that allows a user to sleep comfortably on the user's back or side while keeping the user's head in the desired neutral plane without creating unwanted forward flexion, extension and lateral bending of the head as compared to the thoracic spine.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional pillows used for sleeping, reclining and/or resting are well known. Conventional pillows suffer from several drawbacks that are also well known, and a variety of different pillow options have been proposed attempting to address the drawbacks of conventional pillows. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,100,227 is directed to an anti-snoring pillow, but does not disperse the bulk in any way that prevents the hyperextension of a user's neck. Similarly U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,530 is directed to a pillow, but it does not adequately address how the weight of a user's head can distort the pillow so as to also lead to unwanted forward flexion, extension and lateral bending.
Therefore, what is needed is a pillow system for sleeping that allows a user to sleep comfortably on the user's back or side while keeping the user's head in the desired neutral plane without creating unwanted forward flexion, extension and lateral bending of the head as it compares to the thoracic spine.